<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little alonetime by snakehours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123148">a little alonetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakehours/pseuds/snakehours'>snakehours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has ADHD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Omens: Lockdown, M/M, anxiety attack, crowley has rsd, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakehours/pseuds/snakehours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just two months,” the demon sighs, closing his eyes to prepare for resting. “You’ve slept a whole century away, what’s two months?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little alonetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crowley has trouble sleeping after his phone call. Not necessarily fix it, but definitely an addition to Good Omens: Lockdown.</p>
<p>Title from the song Alonetime by Rufus Wainwright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m setting the alarm for July… Goodnight, angel.”</p>
<p>Well, that was that.</p>
<p>He ended the call and placed his phone on the desk before him, running a hand through crimson, currently mid-length hair [1]. There was no use in pushing Aziraphale more to have them both together during the lockdown. No use on dwelling on the underlying pain that came with being turned away either.</p>
<p><em>Nothing a bit of sleep couldn’t fix</em>.</p>
<p>Sleeping remained as a last resort for the demon [2]. It helped him escape boredom, to heal the worst of what the world and Aziraphale (albeit unintentionally) put him through mentally and emotionally. Staying awake like this only kept his head in that self-destructive cycle of ruminating that started every time he sensed rejection from the angel. Well, July wouldn’t come faster with him moping about in his office like this.  <em>Might as well get on with it, </em>he thought and, with a snap of his fingers, Crowley’s outerwear transformed into silk, black pajamas. That sudden change helped him gain the momentum he needed to push himself from the throne and continue with his routine.</p>
<p>Once on his feet, the demon made his way through the hallway to attend to his plants. The garden needed one last look around to be sure they were properly taken care of before leaving them to their own devices for the next two months.</p>
<p>“Behave yourselvessss, because while I rest,” he hissed, making sure to show a bit of fang. “I <em>will</em> be dreaming of ways on tormenting thossssse who disobey.” The noise of leaves trembling resonated through the room, and he grunted some approval before grabbing the mister and a bottle plant food. A good, thorough misting, a deposit of nutrients, and a few more whispered threats later, the demon finishes his tending, and then goes back to his office to grab his phone.</p>
<p>Another demonic miracle done with the wave of his hand as he enters back into the office, and the blinds are pulled down over large glass windows looking out to London. He may be living in a penthouse apartment, however there’s still something discomforting about people looking into his home while the demon slept. He looks to the desk, decidedly not emptying the answering machine’s tape. Whoever decides to call will be unable to leave a message. Good, more frustration amongst the lockdown. It’s really the <em>least</em> the demon could do to cause some trouble as he slept. To do anything more than that just might keep him up at night.</p>
<p>Now, where was he?</p>
<p>He was headed off to sleep. Then why the devil was he in his office in the first place? He should be sleeping at this point. A small vibration came from the middle of the desk, placed just in front of where his throne was seated.</p>
<p>Right. Phone.</p>
<p>Phone obtained, Crowley makes his way to his room, opens the glass door and beelines to his bed.  There, he tosses his phone on the nightstand and falls down face first into his pillow and immediately scrambles to pull the duvet over himself. At this point he doesn’t care how he starts resting, later in his sleep the blankets would sort themselves out if they knew what was best for them. A snap of his hand again and he sets his alarm.</p>
<p>“Just two months,” the demon sighs, closing his eyes to prepare for resting. “You’ve slept a whole century away, what’s two months?”</p>
<p>And with that thought came uncertainty. Some small anxious thought came from the back of his mind that caused his stomach to drop. He snapped his eyes open and propped himself up on his elbows, immediately turning his gaze to his mobile on the nightstand. Maybe sleeping was the wrong idea? Of course, Crowley is upset about being away from Aziraphale and his bookshop until the lockdown ends, but what about Aziraphale’s company? The angel may find himself busily baking in his shop which is good enough, but what if the angel finds <em>himself</em> bored? Or if he gets lonely and needs more than a letter to send? What if he finds himself in trouble and he needs help?</p>
<p>Or worse, what if Aziraphale gets hurt? Heaven or Hell could make this an opportune time to go after either of them once again, since they’re separated. As the thoughts poured in, he felt himself begin to feel worse, shaking from the anxiety flooding in. He needed to call Aziraphale. Crowley was aware that they had just received one from the angel not even an hour ago. Calling again might be a terrible idea, but there was no way he would calm down without getting confirmation on the other’s safety from the angel himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Screw it.</em>
</p>
<p>Crowley grabs his phone again and dials Aziraphale’s number. The phone rings for a second longer than expected, causing the demon’s stomach to twist nauseatingly until finally, the receiver picks. At this, he let out a shaky breath before trying to steady his breathing again.</p>
<p> “Hello, this is A.Z. Fell and Co.,” Aziraphale starts, but this time with an extra cheeriness, surely due to his current work schedule. “I’m dreadfully sorry, but all businesses are closed, and this most definitely includes my bookstore- “</p>
<p>“Aziraphale, its <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Crowley, I thought you were a customer!” His laugh rang from the speaker. Hearing Aziraphale laugh was some relief, just enough to s himself from shaking. “I also assumed you’d already fallen asleep. Is something the matter, dear boy?”</p>
<p>“Ngk. N- no I was just-” he stammers a bit, “checking on you is all. Before I, y’ know... sleep.”</p>
<p>Then there was silence. Stupid decision calling Aziraphale about this. Before Crowley’s thoughts spiraled to considering that the angel would hang up, Aziraphale’s voice came from the speaker causing Crowley to jump. “Oh, my dear... Crowley, I know how lonely you must feel at the moment, however I am standing firm in my decision. It’s quite necessary that we keep our distance. I promise this will last just a bit longer dear, and then we can spend as much time together as we want.”</p>
<p>“But what if something happens while I’m asleep, angel?” he tried. Crowley tried his best to keep the panic from his voice. There still was an underlying tone that made the demon want to throw his phone out the window to save himself the embarrassment. “I mean now would be a perfect moment for our offices to checkup- “</p>
<p>“If anything were to happen to me, I’d make sure to call your mobile phone,” Aziraphale assures, and the demon relaxes a bit more. “And if it helps, I can stop by outside your apartment each day to make sure no one has broken in while you rest.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Crowley nods his head, exhausted from the mental circus he rung himself through. “Alright. That helps a bit angel, thanks.”</p>
<p>Another small laugh comes from Aziraphale, and Crowley’s heart melts. For Someone’s sake, when this is all over, he’d make sure to spend as much time with the angel. Hearing him laugh like this in person is going to be the end of him. And he’ll allow it. <em>And </em>when they do get together, he’ll take photographs when they meet again, he fantasizes, both on his cell and with some developed photos for Aziraphale’s memento stash on his writing desk. Maybe he’d do it the proper way by developing them himself. Just something a bit more than a miracle. After all, Aziraphale would probably ask him to try out some of the cake he’s baked. It’s only fair the demon puts effort into these things. There’s going to be dinners, walks in the park, and trips along the beach that last until they can see the stars in the night sky. Crowley would make sure of that [3].</p>
<p>With that, a thought came to the demon. “Aziraphale?”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear?”</p>
<p>The demon worries at his lower lip. No way that Aziraphale would want to do this for him, but there’s still some hope Aziraphale wouldn’t mind, if he’s already answered his call. <em>This might be a bad idea, but it’s worth a try</em>.</p>
<p>“Can you, uh, c-can you keep me on the phone with you while to help me sleep?” This was meant to be ask in a way that came across as disinterested, just a suggestion to where Aziraphale felt no obligations to giving a positive response. Instead, his voice came out soft and small, and definitely more vulnerable than intended. “You can hang up once I do. It just might help me calm down a bit I think.”</p>
<p>“I’ll stay on call with you, Crowley” Aziraphale offers almost immediately, to the demon’s surprise. “I see no trouble in helping you fall asleep. Besides, you can keep me company as I finish in baking this lemon tarte!”</p>
<p>Crowley rolls his eyes “Right, of course you need company during this trying time.” He slumps back into his bed, laying down once again. In the meantime, he makes sure to put the angel on speakerphone, resting his phone beside his pillow. Now as he rests, he can hear Aziraphale moving something in his kitchen.</p>
<p>“Thanks, again. For everything, angel. I mean it.”</p>
<p> “You’re welcome, dear. Since we there’s no possible way we can be together at the moment, I supposed I can discuss what our plans will be when we meet once again.” He sighs, taking a few seconds to think. Crowley hears what sounds like whisking pick up before ending just as soon. “Oh, I know! How about we celebrate our health by picnicking in Tadfield? I’m sure those staying there wouldn’t mind us stopping by for a trip to say hello.”</p>
<p>” Mmm...” Crowley smiled, pulling the duvet back over himself as he continues to settle in for bed. “Tell me more of your dastardly plans for this trip.”</p>
<p>He scoffs appalled by the implications of his intentions, causing the demon to bark laughter. “My plans are<em> not</em> dastardly, but if you must know, I think having a celebration with Adam and his friends as well as Anathema, and her partner—oh, what was that poor lads name?”</p>
<p>“Something’ like a reptile? Amphibian-ish?? Salamander [4]?” Crowley’s response was muffled a bit by the pillow, followed by a yawn.</p>
<p>“Newt! Newt and possibly we could find a way to contact Madam Tracy to have her come by as well with Corporal Shadwell. I can surely bring baked goods now that I’ve had some training. And since you always know what wine is acceptable, you can bring a few bottles to the party? Maybe help me in the kitchen with baking? I think you’d enjoy how methodical and hands-on baking can be!”</p>
<p>Crowley hummed in agreement as he felt himself slowly drifting asleep as Aziraphale rattled on about their plans together. There was a lot to look forward to in July.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[1] At this point having his hair that length decidedly felt like the most human thing to do. He’d been growing it out this way since the failed Apocalypse; however, there were moments in lockdown where he felt like changing the color and style drastically like he’d seen most other impulsive individuals on the internet. Crowley had even shaved it all off before miracling it all back to its previous length. This happened seven times.</p>
<p>[2] Crowley started these naps as a means of escapism. Fortunately, as an occult being, long depression naps were considered acceptable. The first pf these happened during the Dark Ages; the demon slept through half of the fourteenth century just to escape how terrible everything was. The next major sleep was taken was right after the Holy Water fiasco during the 19<sup>th</sup> century. He was out for nearly a decade after that rejection. Ended up only waking up when the world was turned upside down by the Great War.</p>
<p>[3] And he does.</p>
<p>[4] Newt’s name was not forgotten; Crowley is just a bastard and wants to tease the poor boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, quarentine has me tired as hell. Lockdown has me in shambles. Anyways, this is the first fic for Good Omens that I've actually finished! If you're interested in other things beyond writing I've done, my tumblr is @snakehours!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>